


What's the best present?

by imposter_synd



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Birthday Fluff, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Kang Taehyun, M/M, Plushies, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposter_synd/pseuds/imposter_synd
Summary: TXT wants to plan a party for Taehyun, and Hueningkai gets a present dilemmaLoosely based on Wishlist by TXT. Happy birthday Taehyun!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	What's the best present?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wanted to publish earlier but my school decided "Let's spring another exam on our students just because we can" Ugh. This isn't beta-read so hopefully the mistakes are excusable. 
> 
> Anyways, it's still the fifth in the West, so hopefully this works.

Hueningkai was just scrolling through his Instagram, blankly liking memes that popped up, be it Soobin during that flour To-Do episode as a clown or Beomgyu’s constantly over-exaggerated expressions. He chuckled to himself as he watched a video of Yeonjun being done with the members as they poked fun at him. A notification then popped up on the top of his screen.

_[Calendar. Taehyun’s birthday ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡]_

He looked at Taehyun, who was currently on Weverse, typing out replies for their many MOAs out there. His Weverse notification then dinged, showing Taehyun had responded to a fan.

“Taehyun?”

“Hm?” Taehyun adjusted his chair to face Hyuka, removing his black hood from his face to reveal his newly dyed brown hair.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“Hm,” Taehyun scratched his chin. “I want to know if The Big Bang was really the beginning of everything.” He crossed his legs. “Are we sure that everything started with a bang? Just like that? Or did the Big Bang just wipe out the existence of everything before and created what we have today? I highly doubt there was nothing before the Big Bang.”

“Taehyun.” Hyuka narrowed his eyes.

“Alright, fine, I’m sorry.” Taehyun scoffed. “I wasn’t serious. Anyways, no, I don’t really have anything I want. Just get me anything.”

“I can’t just get you anything, that’s too vague.” Hyuka whined. Taehyun shrugged.

“Then get me answers to the beginning of the universe”

Hyuka groaned, hugging a pillow closer to him. “Okay, then how about a soccer ball? You like soccer a lot. Or any sports.”

“Ball’s in your court.”

“Taehyun!’

Taehyun smirked.

Hueningkai went into Soobin and Beomgyu’s room to see Soobin on his phone and Beomgyu on his computer browsing through birthday party ideas.

“You guys thinking about Taehyun’s birthday too?”

“Ah!” Soobin exclaimed, dropping his phone. “Oh, Huening-ie, it’s just you.” He patted the spot next to him. “Come here, let’s cuddle~”

Hyuka smiled at the older and sat himself next to him as Soobin scooted to the side. Soobin immediately wrapped one arm around the younger.

“Where’s Yeonjun-hyung?”

“He’s out,” Soobin replied as he shrugged. Hueningkai scoffed before resting back on the bed.

"What kind of party do you think Taehyun would want?" asked Beomgyu, looking through Pinterest photos on celebrations.

"We're throwing a party for him?"

"That's what I asked," Soobin chuckled. "I said that Big Hit would probably organize a party for him already, but Yeonjun-huung insisted that we make our own personal party, just the five of us."

"There would be cameras everywhere anyways. Taehyun's not big on celebrating in front of cameras, he'd much prefer a more personal celebration.” Beomgyu pulled out a picture of a treehouse party.

“Oh oh oh!” Soobin said, his mouth making an ‘o’ shape as he scrambled closer to the computer. “That looks great! Taehyunnie would like that a lot, since he likes the outdoors!”

“You think?” Beomgyu said back, saving the pin into a “TH’s Bd Pt” board.

“Where would we get a treehouse though,” asked Kai. “We’d need permission from Big Hit to get one,”

“Nah, Beomgyu’s rich,” Soobin joked. “And Yeonjun’s a master convincer, the entirety of the Big Hit building is whipped for him.”

“Yeonjun would smack you for that,” Beomgyu scoffed. “But I’ll see what I can do. We need time for this too, probably late at night.”

“Does he stay up late at night?”

“He would for us,”

“Fair point.” Soobin continued to cuddle Kai again. “Soobin-hyung, what are you getting for Taehyunnie?”

“Me?” Soobin hummed thoughtfully. “I’d get him some running shoes. I heard him talking about a pair in this one store with Yeonjun-hyung once. I sure hope Yeonjun doesn’t beat me to it.”

“Ahh,” Hyuka nodded. “How about you, Beomgyu-hyung?”

“Um,” Beomgyu flushed as he bit his lip. “I don’t know,”

“You don’t?”

“No. Birthday presents are so hard,” He spun around. “You know?”

Soobin laughed, and Hyuka chuckled at how easily the elder laughed.

“At least I’m not the only one,” Kai giggled. Beomgyu smiled. “I’m going out later to find a present. Wanna come with?”

“Uh, no thanks. I wanna talk more with Yeonjun about the party,”

“I can come,” Soobin offered. “Kids can’t go out on their own,”

“Soobin-hyung~”

Soobin laughed. Hueningkai pouted. “Fine, you can come.”

  
“Fucki- Goddammit!”

Hueningkai laughed out loud as Soobin frowned in the direction of the Nike store. There was Yeonjun, perfectly disguised in a beret, face mask, and green sweater in order to avoid attention from fans, but Soobin still managed to find him from a mile away. Soobin stormed into the store just as Yeonjun handed his credit card.

“Damn it I was going to get Taehyun that!” Soobin exclaimed. Yeonjun widened his eyes.

“Soobin, I, wha-” Yeonjun’s mouth dropped as Soobin grabbed his wrist.

“Did you buy these for Taehyun?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun nodded. “He told me they were cool, so I wanted to surprise him. Taehyunnie never asks for anything, I’m sure he’ll be really happy with my gift.”

“I wanted to buy them,” Soobin pouted. Yeonjun looked at him blankly, before laughing out loud.

“Well, too bad,” he smirked smugly, retrieving his credit card back from the cashier. Yeonjun then took the shoebox and stuffed it into his backpack. “I came first,”

“Yeonjun-hyung!” Hueningkai approached them. “Hey!”

“Hi Huening~” Yeonjun cooed. “What are you getting Taehyun?”

“I don’t have an idea for now, so I’m looking around!” he replied enthusiastically. Yeonjun smiled endearingly.

“Cute. How about you, Soobinie?”

“Are you picking a bone with me?”

“Double cute,” Yeonjun remarked. “But I forgot, oops.”

“Haha, very funny,” Soobin said sarcastically. “Anyways, did you talk to Bang PD-nim already?”

“He allowed it,” Yeonjun replied, as they walked out of the store “but we have to be discreet. If we get caught by Dispatch for being there then yikes, we’re in for it.”

“We could just get curtains,” Hyuka suggested “we’ll only open it when we have to.”

“Gonna forward that suggestion to Gyu,” Yeonjun said, pulling out his phone and typing away.

“So what should I get for Taehyun, Huening-ie?” asked Soobin.

“Don’t ask me, hyung, I can’t even decide for myself.”

“Fair. I’m going to the stationery shop later.”

“Oh, great! Cute stationery!” Hueningkai exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“Not for you,” Soobin chuckled. Hyuka pouted.

“Okay, I texted Beomgyu. He says he’ll see,” Yeonjun said, putting his phone in his pocket. “What’s up?”

“Going to the stationery shop later,” Soobin said. “You coming?”

“Hell yeah, count me in, but I’m hungry,” His stomach grumbled. Hyuka laughed while Soobin sighed.

  
“Okay, we’re done,” Yeonjun beamed proudly at the set-up of their treehouse. Rather than bombastic streamers, there were little fairy lights (“Fairy of Shampoo,” Hyuka recalled Beomgyu randomly muttering to himself, Soobin laughing) pasted with duct tape on the curtains, makeshift stars for the curtains that covered the actual night sky. In the middle was a squared kotatsu to keep them warm in the freezing wind, with five plates stacked up and a white cake box. Hueningkai cheered enthusiastically.

“Wahhhh, guys this looks amazing, you all did great, guys!” Hueningkai clapped. Soobin and Beomgyu clapped along with the youngest.

“Okay, now we just need someone to call Taehyun,”

“We should have asked someone to stay behind with Taehyun, it’s such a weird idea that all four of us came here,” Soobin commented. “But anyways, who’s up for a trip back?”

“I’ll do it!” Hueningkai’s hand shot up. His eyes then widened as he realised he wasn’t alone.

There was Beomgyu, looking back at him with mouth agape as he looked at Kai awkwardly.  
“We honestly just need one person though,” Soobin sighed.

“You know what, Huening can go,” Yeonjun decided quickly. “Beomgyu has a better eye for detail, let’s check over the decorations again."

Hueningkai glanced at Beomgyu apologetically, but the other just shrugged. He wondered if he imagined the tinge of sadness in his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll be back then soon, hyungs,” Hueningkai took Beomgyu’s hand and squeezed it before he turned around and opened the curtains to climb down.

  
“Come on, Taehyun, get your lazy bum off the sofa and let’s go,”

Taehyun just seemed to chuckle at Hueningkai’s misery as he kept slithering away from his grip, slipping away to the other end of the sofa. Hueningkai pouted. “We just had a party, I’m exhausted!”

“Just one more thing, please, Taehyunnie? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“It’s a surprise party, isn’t it?”

Hueningkai froze.

How the heck did Taehyun know? It was impossible, the four of them all had tried to keep themselves as discreet as possible, sneaking out when Taehyun had vocal practice or when Taehyun would walk to the convenience store. So how did Taehyun discover them?

“Wh- What?” he nervously laughed out loud. “No, why would it be a surprise party? Ha, ha, ha, we just celebrated your birthday, we don’t need another party, ha ha ha!”

Taehyun cocked an eyebrow. “It’s amazing how they decided to send you. You’re, like, the worst liar from all of us. Save for Yeonjun. For someone who looks like he can lie, he sure can’t”

Why did all of them even try, Taehyun was easily the brightest one from the five. (Most of TXT were dimwits anyway. Yes, including himself). Hueningkai laughed out loud, before transforming his expression to worry.

“Please don’t tell everyone else you know,”

“I may be a smartass, but I’m not a jackass.” Taehyun said nonchalantly before smiling at Hyuka. He then grabbed his arm and leaned onto him. “You wanted to go somewhere, didn’t you? Let’s go, come on.”

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Hueningkai’s eyes widened as streamers suddenly appeared in front of him, sprinkling themselves all over his bushy brown hair and wide shoulders. He blinked dumbly, looking around to see Soobin, Yeonjun, and Beomgyu, all with neon yellow party hats, blinking as dumbly as well.  
Taehyun then emerged from the navy curtains, looking from Hueningkai to Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Soobin before laughing gaily.

“HAHAHA what’s that?” Taehyun laughed as he went up to Hueningkai and swiped the streamers away from his head, occasionally ruffling his hair too. Hueningkai muttered a quick thanks to him.

“Yah, Kang Taehyun!” Yeonjun said. “Happy birthday!”

Hueningkai looked at Taehyun to see his reaction. Taehyun looked from Yeonjun to Soobin to Beomgyu and said “You guys really didn’t have to make another party for me, you know. As long as you said happy birthday I’d be satisfied enough.”

“Nonsense!” Soobin denied, swatting his hand. “We all care about you, Taehyun-ah, and we want to celebrate this special day with you.”

Taehyun laughed. “Thanks, Soobin. Thanks, guys.” He smiled, bouncing up and down. “Now, don’t tell me we’re having another cake”

“You’re in luck! Yes, we’re having another cake!” said Yeonjun as he pulled out the cake from the cake box.

“Are you trying to get us kicked out from the agency?”

“Nooo” Hyuka denied while laughing. All five of them were laughing. This was nice. Hearing the five of their laughters harmonize into one. This was TXT in their rawest form.

“I lit the candles,” Beomgyu piped up, putting his sweater paws together. “Now let’s start singing!”

“Softly!” Yeonjun quickly piped in. The four of them began to sing, clapping their hands as they harmonized in hushed voices of the birthday song. After they finished, they clapped and Taehyun blew the candles.

"That birthday song wasn't complete without your voice in it," Yeonjun commented. "Our main vocal Taehyun~"

"Why would I sing my own birthday song?" he snarkily replied.

Beomgyu scooped up some of the cake in his hands. "Anyways," He spread some frosting on the younger's face. "Happy birthday, Taehyun-ah."

"Don't think you're going away without something back" Taehyun took some frosting in his fingers and Beomgyu squealed as Taehyun spread the cream across his cheek.

"I want to join too!" Hyuka exclaimed, and after that was just the five of them removing the cream off the cake to decorate their fellow members' faces instead.

"Enough" Yeonjun eventually panted, as Hyuka placed some frosting on his mouth. "This was fun, but the cake's damn delicious. I'm going to be pained if we end up not eating it"

Soobin laughed. "Typical hyung"

“I just love food, Soobin, don’t come at me”

“Bruh” Hyuka laughed at himself “So, what now?”

“Eat your cake. Then we gift presents”

“You have more presents than the ones you gave me during the live?”

“Those were weak presents,” Beomgyu jokes. “You need something bigger.”

“What am I going to do with you all” Taehyun chuckled. “Who’s going first?”

Yeonjun took out his festive frost blue wrapped present from under the kotatsu. “Here you go, Hyun”

Taehyun took the box and shook it. “Something’s in it.”

“Just hurry up to open it,” Yeonjun grumbled.

“Wait, I want to guess what’s inside.” Taehyun protested. Yeonjun then snatched it from Taehyun’s hands.

“Don’t ruin the fun, Hyun.” Yeonjun whined.

“Okay, okay” Taehyun took the present and tore it apart. There were Nike shoes, white with another white tick, signature of Nike, on top of it, made from leather. “Woah, how did you know I wanted this?”

“Hyun, we literally had a conversation over this.” Yeonjun stuffed a huge forkful of cake into his mouth.

“Did we?” Taehyun blinked. “Ah- I remember now.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes before endearingly patting the other's shoulder.

"You wanna try them on?"

"On a tree? No thanks, I'll get them all brown."

"Should have thought of that when you said you wanted it." Beomgyu mocked. Taehyun scoffed.

"Do you wanna go next, then, Beomgyu-hyung?"

"Nope," Beomgyu denied, pushing his flat rectangular present behind him. "We go by age"

"My present's literally the most simple," Soobin pouted. Hyuka thought he was cute.

"That's why it should be early on, shouldn't it?" Taehyun argued.

"I don't want to argue, so here, you win." Soobin handed Taehyun a small rectangular present, wrapped in orange and white wrapping paper. It was about the size of his head.

"Could I tear this apart?" asked Taehyun.

"Thank god I decided to protect the present then" remarked Soobin. Eager to find out what this present was, Taehyun found the end to the piece of tape and tore the end off. or the top layer of tape and ripped it off. It revealed to be a wooden photo frame, decorated with cute animal stickers, with a picture of the five of them taking a selfie. Taehyun recognised those outfits. They were the clothes worn on their To-Do episode, when they went bungee jumping.

"A little memoir to, you know, remember the day" Soobin smiled, patting Taehyun’s shoulder "which you overcame a fear and jumped from a distance of I-forgot-how-many-metres"

"The day which we all thought 'I signed up to this industry to sing and dance, why the heck am I bungee jumping'" Yeonjun snorted. Hueningkai laughed. Taehyun chuckled.

"Damn, I was really scared then" Taehyun commented.

"Well, you still jumped, " Beomgyu shrugged.

"Yeah. It was fun. I enjoyed the adrenaline rush."

"Okay, hyung, hand that present over" Taehyun stretched out his hands, motioning for Beomgyu to hand it over.

"Wait, already? You just opened Soobin's present"

"Well, yeah, but," Taehyun stopped to put a forkful of cake into his mouth. "I'm ready to open yours. So we might as well open this now."

"Okay fine" Beomgyu handed his present over, wrapped with metallic burgundy paper.

"It looks expensive," Soobin remarked.

"Of course, I'm Expensive Boy" Beomgyu cocked his eyebrows, as if he was hilarious. Taehyun rolled his eyes before he ripped the wrapping paper apart. "Hey, I worked hard to wrap that!"

It was a large framed poster, although unlike Soobin's, which came with a support, Beomgyu's came with a string to attach the poster to the wall. At the centre was a circle containing a sky of stars and constellations, and right under it in white font were cryptic numbers and letters - coordinates. Taehyun then noticed the date: 5th February 2001.

"Wow," Taehyun breathed out. "Where did you get this?"

"Just by walking around" Beomgyu shrugged. "I saw a store, I went in, and I thought you'd like it. Since you know you like smart people stuff. Also, happy birthday. That was the sky on your birthday by the way"

"This is great." Taehyun said. "Why is everyone so great at giving presents this year? "

"Should we be offended?" Yeonjun muttered. Soobin laughed. Taehyun put the poster aside.

"Okay Kai, your turn" He said, smiling at Hyuka's direction for the present.

"Damn I'm nervous now" commented Hueningkai as he laughed and leaned towards Taehyun. "What if you don't like it?"

Taehyun laughed, enamoured. "I'll trust that I won't. My expectations were low, anyways. Nobody's going to give me the answer to the beginning of the universe."

“I would if I could,” Hueningkai shrugged. “But not everyone has it.”

“Correction - no one has it. And of course I know, silly, why would I even bring it up in the first place then?”

Hyuka sighed playfully before handing his present to Taehyun.

The wrapping for Hueningkai’s present… wasn’t the best. Unlike Soobin and Beomgyu who had more meticulous and creaseless wrapping (Yeonjun gets a free pass for just wrapping the shoebox), Hyuka’s had creases everywhere, making the present look like a lofty crumpled ball of paper. As well as that, the shape of the packaging was discernible.

“It’s a plushie isn’t it?” Taehyun squeezed the package. Hueningkai gasped.

“Was it that obvious?”

Taehyun rotated the present to scrutinize it. “I’ll save your feelings and say it isn’t too obvious. I can’t tell what animal it is”

“How does that save my feelings?”

“I’m opening it now.” Taehyun found a miniscule hole - still a hole - in the wrapping and snickered at it. “There’s a hole”

“Shut up Taehyun”

“The wrapping fits your ditzy personality.” Taehyun dug into the hole and ripped the paper apart. A fleecy auburn squirrel poked his nose out of the present. Taehyun pet its snout.

“Cute,” he commented while freeing the animal from its confines in the wrapping. He played with its feathery tail, surprised at how soft it was. “I’m surprised you didn’t just keep it for yourself.”

“I’m not that selfish. It just reminded me of you, you know, since our MOAs always call you squirrel.”

“I want touch” Yeonjun moved forward to grab the creature but Taehyun held it out of the pinkhead’s reach. Yeonjun crossed his arms. “Selfish”

“Wait for your birthday. You’re the hyung, your age makes you the most patient out of all of us.” Soobin snorted. Beomgyu opened his mouth in an exaggerated gasp.

“That was golden,” Beomgyu said, holding out his palm for a high-five. Taehyun smiled and striked his hand on the other’s. Yeonjun huffed.

“I’m so disrespected in this group. Huening-ie, come give hyung a reassuring hug~” Yeonjun crawled towards Hueningkai before flinging his head onto his lap. Hueningkai laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, no stealing, he’s mine” Soobin tugged on Yeonjun’s arm and attempted to separate the two. Yeonjun held on even more to Hueningkai with the resistance.

“Is your name on his face? I don’t see it. So Huening is mine.”

“Yah, get off him” Soobin laughed.

“And while you’re at that” a voice suddenly reverberated throughout the room. Yeonjun jolted up and wrapped his arms around Soobin.

“What the heck was that?”

“No idea,”

Beomgyu stood up. “Hello?” He spun around.

“And while you’re at that” the voice cleared his throat. The dark curtains suddenly opened themselves. Hueningkai and Yeonjun let out high-pitched shrills before the moonlight shone on his face to reveal their manager. “Your time for the party is up. Return to your dorms now”

“Hyung, are you serious?” Yeonjun frowned.

“The party just started!” Soobin whined after him. Their manager smiled sheepishly.

“Now then, let’s go”

“Hyung hyung hyung,” Beomgyu tugged on his sleeve. “Want some cake?”

All five of them looked at their manager with glistening puppy eyes. Their manager sighed before sitting down and grabbing a plate and fork from the table.

_ "Huening-ie, do you think Taehyun enjoys memory-related things?" _

_ Hueningkai turned around as he hugged three plushies in his arms. They were wandering around the stationery shop and Hueningkai's eyes we're only fixated on the crowd of miniature animals. "Hm? What did you say, Soobin-hyung?" _

_ "You're unbelievable," Soobin laughed. "Something memory-related for Taehyun. Do you think he likes that?" _

_ "He probably does want a good memory to store all those facts from the internet into his brain, so yeah. Why not?" _

_ "Not  memory  related, dummy. I meant memories. Like moments of the past that you want to treasure." _

_ "Oh. That sounds great! I'd like it better than shoes, but don't tell Yeonjun-hyung that. What are you thinking of getting?” _

_ “Hm, a photo frame?” Soobin picked up a simple wooden frame. “And plaster some cute stickers on it. I saw some bunny ones at that aisle over there. I have a nice photo I’m thinking of putting in it. Remember that group picture we took after we bungee jumped?” _

_ Hyuka nodded. “Ah, yeah, I know that one.” _

_ “It’s a nice picture, isn’t it?”  _

_ Hueningkai nodded. “Yeah, go for it!” _

_ “You better put those plushies down, that bookstore staff is staring at us.” Soobin muttered quietly. Hueningkai spun around before hastily placing the plushies back. “You look like a robber.” _

_ “Shut up, hyung” _

_ “Now I’m done” Soobin took the frame and tossed it into his basket. He then walked to the sticker section, Hueningkai trailing behind. " What are you planning on getting?" _

_ “No idea. But I can’t stop looking at that plush duckie.”  _

_ Soobin lightly shoved him. “Oh, get a grip. Wait outside and look around to see if there’s something you’d like to purchase - I’ll pay for these first.” _

_ Hueningkai hummed apprehensively before he put his hands in his pockets. “Okay, hyung, I’ll wait outside. Hopefully I’ll find something.” _

_ Soobin nodded, and Hueningkai lowered his cap down, dodging through the crowd before he finally escaped the stationery shop and the urge to swoop the duck plushie and bring it home and nurse it. _

_ Unfortunately, that urge died away - and it was replaced with a new stronger impulse as he spotted a store selling purely plush toys. He squealed before running inside. _

_ The store was fairly standard in size, the walls painted with red and white stripes. There were shelves against the wall arraying rows of plush toys: there were puppies, kittens, ducks, cows, bats, squids, spiders. Okay, Hueningkai wasn’t fond of spiders but a spider plushie might not be so bad after all.  _

_ “Hello, may I be able to assist you?” a female worker suddenly appeared next to him, bowing timidly. Hueningkai jumped, startled, before laughing nervously and bowing back. _

_ “No thanks, I’m just looking around,” he replied. _

_ “We have a variety of dolls here, please feel free to look around. Are you planning on getting one as a gift to a girlfriend?” _

_ “Oh no, I’m just… here” _

_ "Oh. Well, we offer great gifts to give to people. We even can give our plushies custom messages now" _

_ Hueningkai's ears perked up with interest. "Custom messages?" _

_ "Basically, we insert a radio with your recorded message into the plush toy. It's great for presents, and if you want to surprise them!" _

_ Hueningkai gasped in awe. His plushies - being given the ability to talk, that was astonishing! But he wasn't here for himself, he shook his head. He was here for Taehyun.  _

_ Actually, a talking plushie given to Taehyun didn't sound like such a bad idea.  _

_ "Do you, by any chance, have squirrels?" _

_ "Of course! Right this way" _

  
  
Taehyun had just finished hanging up his star poster that Beomgyu had given him to his wall, it being held up by an adhesive hook. He sighed in satisfaction before collapsing onto his bed.

  
He looked to his left. Hueningkai was already knocked out from exhaustion, snoring loudly as he cuddled Tobin into his chest. He huffed before turning to his right to see his own plush squirrel staring at him with his beady eyes.

"What?" Taehyun said. He knew talking to plush toys was ridiculous, but there was no one here to mock him for it. "You want a cuddle too?"

The squirrel continued to stare blankly at him. Taehyun groaned to himself and poked the stuffed animal.

"Taehyunnie! Happy Birthday!"

Taehyun quickly jolted back up again "What was that?". It sounded like Hueningkai, but their maknae was sleeping serenely on his own bed. Taehyun looked around before spotting the plushie once again. He took the plushie in his arms, and pressed his belly once again.

"Taehyunnie! Happy birthday! So now you're older than me till August huh? Continue to baby me, haha, I'm joking! Anyways… " There was a pregnant pause. "I thank you a lot for this, but really, thank you for being friends with simple me. Thank you for reaching out first when I was shy. I'm glad I have a same age friend in the group I can talk to. Happy birthday!"

  
The message ended and the squirrel now appeared devoid of the life it once had. But Taehyun was smiling to himself looking over at Hueningkai. He outtretch Hi arms to pay the younger and ran his fingers through his hair, his body feeling warm.

"I like you" Taehyun smiled and chuckled to himself before getting up to switch off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was planning to make this platonic, but I had the urge to put that last line in (it's the key lyric to Wishlist). Honestly it's up to your interpretation whether Taehyun likes Kai or not.
> 
> Anyways the presents:
> 
> Useful something -> Yeonjun  
> Pretty trash -> Soobin  
> Something romantic -> Beomgyu
> 
> Once again, happy birthday to the one and only vocal king Kang Taehyun!


End file.
